El diario de una Potter
by DulceeSensaciion
Summary: El diario de una adolescente siempre es interesante de leer.Mas que nada cuando el nombre de esa adolescente es Kimberly Potter y su amor mas profundo es el primo de su mejor amiga. [PostHogwarts]
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de una Potter**

**Disclaimer: Dale, que ya lo saben. Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío ok?**

**Capitulo 1: La vida es ¡TAN! Injusta**

Diario:

No se ni por que escribo. Sinceramente, esto lo hago obligada. Mamá cree que tengo algún problema y que no lo quiero ni hablarlo (con ella, por supuesto) ni admitirlo. Entonces hoy viene y me da este libro. ¡Que le molesta, Dios mío! ¡Que yo estoy perfectamente bien, no tengo problemas!

Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, ya de por si el hecho de haber nacido es un problema.

Mi nombre es Kimberly, Kimberly Samantha Potter. Únicamente mi nombre, ya es un problema. ¿A qué persona enferma se lo ocurriría ponerle a alguien SAMANTHA? Solo a Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Es increíble, increíblemente idiota. Por que lo peor, no es solo eso. Mi nombre lo conoce todo el mundo mágico, y no me extrañaría nada que el muggle también. Así que, no puedo ser una persona normal, que en caso de que mi nombre no me guste pueda escribir Kimberly S. Potter y que NADIE sepa lo que es la S. , por que ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y ni que hablar que parezco una anomalía biológica. Mi madre tiene el pelo rizado, frondoso y castaño, es ligeramente alta y sus ojos son marrones. Mi papa, alto, bien alto. Morocho de ojos verdes. Yo soy enana (aunque la verdad es que no existe una palabra que defina lo BAJA que soy…), pelirroja y mis ojos son verde pasto. No verde botella como los de mi papa. Verde pasto. Y claro, tengo curvas. TAN deforme tampoco podía ser. Eso es lo único que me gusta de mi cuerpo. Tengo una delantera importante (no hay manera de definirlo de otra manera), cinturita de avispa (vaya uno a saber de donde salió esa expresión) y no soy caderona, mas bien tengo 'cola' chiquita y paradita (palabras exclusivas de Anna, la otra pelirroja sexy, o también véase como mi mejor amiga).

Vivo en una gran casa, en las afueras de la ciudad, y súper cerca de las casas mis amigas. Mi papa es un auror de gran renombre (¡como para que no lo sea!) y mi mama la Jefa del dpto. De Obstetricia y Ginecología de San Mungo. Tengo dos hermanos, Austin y Stephen. Yo soy la mayor, ellos son mellizos y son insufribles. Tienen doce y no tienen una pizca de parecido entre ellos. Austin tiene el pelo desordenado y castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio, como mama, con los ojos verde botella de papa. Es alto para su edad y según sus amigas y su novia (por que claro, el si tiene novia, a mi nadie me quiere) tiene un cuepo "¡increíble!". En cambio, Stephen es morocho como papa y tiene los ojos miel de mama. Es alto, casi mas alto que Austin (aclaro, AMBOS me pasan con diferencia a mi) pero es bastante menudito.

Volviendo al tema de mis amigas… no somos muchas, un grupito moderado diría yo. Mi mejor amiga y a la que conozco de toda la vida (y cuando digo toda, no lo digo en sentido figurado. La conocí cuando nació, por que yo nací antes) es Anna. Anna es pelirroja como yo, pero ella esta llena de pecas. Tiene el pelo largo y con rulos, sus ojos son azules y tiene un lindo cuerpo. Es una amiga increíble y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo. Es como mi hermana, mas allá de que nos conozcamos hace tanto tiempo, para mi mama y mi papa, que son sus padrinos, es como una hija mas y siempre le dieron todo el apoyo posible, por que Anna es huérfana desde los nueve años y su padre no esta mucho con ella, por cuestiones laborales, así que prácticamente vive en mi casa.

Después esta Abigail, que es rubia, de ojos negros. Una mezcla rara, pero que en ella queda espectacularmente bien. Es la mas alta de todas y usa anteojos, que le dan un aire intelectual que le queda hiper bien. Otra de mis amigas es Amelia, pero nosotras la llamamos Mia. Es de una estatura normal, pelo castaño y ojos grises. Es bastante reservada y siempre se queja de que nunca nadie le dio aún un beso "de lengua". Aunque vivimos repitiéndole que eso no es lo importante, ella no nos hace caso. Y la ultima de este grupo de despistadas, es Elizabeth, Liz o Beth para nosotras. Es casi tan bajita como yo, su pelo es lacio lacio, negro y cortito. Su piel es morena y sus ojos color miel. Es la única del grupo que tiene novio, un chico tres años mayor nuestro, llamado Josh.

El verdadero motivo por el cual escribo, es por lo que siento por una persona por la cual no debería sentir nada. Se llama Thomas y es rubio de ojos azules, y me lleva un año. Ese no es el problema. El problema es su apellido: MALFOY.

**Bueno ¿¿Y? ¿Qué tal el primer capitulo? Espero muuuchos reviews, sean buenos o malos. Quiero saber que les pareció la historia, por que es la primera vez que hago algo en primera persona.**

**Un besoo !**


	2. Nuevas noticias

**El diario de una Potter**

Disclaimer: Dale, que ya lo saben. Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío ok?

Gracias por sus reviews a:  
Love Not Dead  
briads16  
claudia  
laDYMalfoy  
giosseppe  
briads16 (otra vez… xD)  
naufraga2003

Capitulo 2: Nuevas noticias

Diario:  
Bien, definitivamente mis padres ENLOQUECIERON.  
Resulta que ayer, nos llaman a 'Junta Familiar' a mis hermanos y a mí. Y nos empezaron a dar un especie de sermón o discurso (o montón de palabras al pedo, según Austin y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tenia razón) acerca de sus sueños, anhelos, planes y proyectos como familia y como individuos, de como siempre soñaron en educar y criar a sus hijos. Y estuvieron así, dando y volviendo a dar pretextos para darnos la peor noticia que nos podrían haber dado; Y hablo en plural, así que imagináte lo mala, fea, horrible y asquerosa que es la noticia 'feliz'…

NOS MUDAMOS!

Si, viví toda mi vida en esta casa, tuve quince años (casi dieciséis) la misma habitación, los mismos vecinos. Y ahora, de un día para el otro, me cambian el barrio, los vecinos, la habitación...HASTA LOS MUEBLES…. Bueno, de eso no me quejo.  
Encima, ahora me voy a tener que comer darle explicaciones, aguantarme las quejas (mas de las mías) y los llantos, los recuerdos de las travesuras, aventuras, peleas, reconciliaciones y amores que hubo en el barrio… de mis amigas. Acá nos conocimos, y acá nos íbamos a morir, eso habíamos jurado. Pero ahora por la decisión de mis padres, me mudo, es como si me sacaran una partecita de mí. Amo este barrio y no se como voy a hacer para dejar de hacerlo.

Que se yo, ayer lo fui a conocer. Al nuevo barrio digo. Y también mi casa, y mi habitación y al decorador que la va a decorar. El tipo se llama Francisco Railow, es un español hijo de ingleses, que vivió hasta los quince (Oh Casualidad!) en España, en Madrid creo, y luego se mudo a Londres. Por sus gestos, movimientos y su forma de hablar, es gay, lo cual no me extraño para nada. Pero por supuesto, en ese momento solo lo pensaba. Después lo comprobé cuando dijo, murmurando "… si, porque así es el color de la habitación de mi novio…".  
La casa no es fea, es más grande que MI casa, porque nunca va a dejar de serlo.  
Mi habitación es la más grande de la casa, tiene baño vestidor, balcón y una escalerita que va a un especie de altillo. Sinceramente, me enamore de mi nuevo dormitorio. NO tendría que haberlo hecho, pero verlo, ver lo espaciadas que son todas las habitaciones, el jardín de invierno, el jacuzzi, la pileta, el jardín, el quincho… TODA la casa en general en un sueño, pero aun así me cuesta despegarme de mi pequeña casita, donde viví toda mi vida.

Por otro lado, el tema Thomas A. MALFOY cambio drásticamente.  
Empecemos por la parte que ahora que nos mudamos, voy a vivir a una cuadra y media de su casa. Sigamos por la parte que sus padres viajan a una especie de segunda luna de miel y el con sus hermanas se quedan el mes y medio que se van en MI casa. Y va a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, que esta arriba de todo, donde solo esta MI habitación. No se, a pesar de que me mudo, soy feliz.

Kimberly

Les gusta el capitulo? Dejen review!  
No les gusta el capitulo? Dejen review igual! xD

Jajaja, besos!  
Dulcee ♥


	3. Tiempo de cambios

**El diario de una Potter**

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, ¿No? Todo de Rowling, nada mío. (Lamentablemente)

**Aclaración!: Cada vez que vean un puntito así • es algo que al final voy a aclarar yo. **

**Capitulo 3: **Tiempo de cambios

Diario:

Hace una semana, me quejaba de que me mudo. Ahora, me quejo de camión de mudanzas. Estoy arriba del coso ese, que no para de moverse, y como si fuera poco, rodeada de las cosas de mí casa, mas las cosas nuevas que compraron. Lo único bueno es que estoy sola. Ok, adelante están los tipos de la mudanza (son tres, uno mejor que el otro. El rubio fuera de joda es el mas feo, el mas lindo es uno alto, con tipo rulitos y castaño, y es una tabla de lavar ropa •… con eso te digo todo, ahora me falta averiguar la edad y el nombre) pero están escuchando un partido de fútbol • por la radio. Y yo, acá escribiéndote, con el iPod en las orejas, con música a todo lo que da, y admirando mis uñas rojas.

Mis amigas son un tema aparte. Con Anna quisimos, intentamos hacerles entender que nosotras no queremos mudarnos, que son nuestros padres y que por más de que hablamos, gritamos, lloramos y pataleamos, no los hicimos cambiar de opinión. Y, por suerte casi todas lo entendieron. Excepto Liz, que es la más tozuda de las cinco, pero que las chicas prometieron que se lo iban a hacer entender… COMO SEA.

Y hoy fue el día más triste de mi vida, por ahora. Me levante con una sensación extraña, como con un presentimiento. Y enseguida lo recordé: a las once en punto, el camión llegaría y nos iríamos al nuevo barrio, a la nueva casa…. a la Nueva vida. Busqué mi ropa, la cual había dejado preparada desde que empaque mi ropa y todas mis cosas en las cajas. Solo deje algunas cosas afuera, en bolsos, la ropa específica, el iPod, algunos maquillajes y cosas para el pelo, y mis converse blancas, que me combinan con todo, teniendo en cuenta que me estoy poniendo jean todos los días.

Cuando baje a desayunar, eran tipo nueve y media. Y cuando salí, el nudo en mi garganta dijo presente. Caminé hasta la plaza, y encontré a todas mis amigas. Anna y Mia, lloraban abrazadas, Liz estaba en las hamacas y Abby, apenas me vio corrió a abrazarme. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y yo también. Dejar un barrio en donde viviste toda tu maldita vida, no es fácil, eh?

Estuve abrazada a Abby, fácil media hora, y así, nos pusimos a jugar todas en la plaza, como cuando teníamos cuatro años y recién nos conocíamos.

Hablamos de todo, todo lo que vivimos en el barrio y cosas así, hasta que se hicieron las once menos cuarto y enfilamos como hormiguitas a mí casa para que yo me valla, porque Anna se va a las once y media mas o menos… bueno, aunque tendría que corregir eso pues ya es mi ex casa, porque a los dos días de ponerla en venta encontramos vendedor.

Entregamos las llaves de la casa y mis papás con Austin y Stephen subieron al auto y yo, al camión. Le saqué la funda al sillón blanco de cuero del living, y me acosté ahí. Despedí a todas con la mano (nunca dije que ODIO las despedidas?) y entonces el camión arrancó… y chau barrio.

Cambiando de tema, como siempre hago con esto… pasemos a lo interesante: El tema de hoy: La vaca. Jajajaja, no joda… Tema del día: Thomas Andrew Malfoy.

Al parecer, Ginny y Draco decidieron irse con sus hijos a la luna de miel. Pero el no quiso, dijo que es algo demasiado intimo como para que ellos estuvieran ahí. Pero ellos insistieron… y el no cambió de opinión. Así que ni Tiffany ni Arianne (las hermanas menores de Tom) se van a quedar en casa, pero si Thomas. Y al parecer, mis hermanos se van a ir un mes a Italia por no sé qué del colegio muggle que van. Y eso significa: FIESTA. No solo mis hermanos no están, sino que Thomas viene a mi casa por dos meses (EXTENDIERON EL VIAJE) y mis viejos… trabajan todo el día y tienen que ir a un Congreso (bah, mamá tiene que ir, pero papá siempre la acompaña) por dos semanas… asi que, te cuento mis próximos dos meses:

La mejor parte: Thomas A Malfoy instalado en mi casa por dos meses

Sin Austin ni Stephen por un mes, o mes y medio.

Mis viejos en un Congreso por dos semanas… justo en el viaje de los melli.

No seré alta, ni rubia de ojos celestes, pero voy a convivir con MI chico soñado por dos lindos meses. Sin hermanos, ni padres. I'm HAPPY.

Kiim 

**Y!? QUEE LEES PARECEE EL TERCEER CHAP?**

**No hubo muchos reviews en el segundo capi  …**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Primer •: Chiste interno con Mech, una amiga mia (aca LoveNotDead)**

**Segundo •: Kimberly sabe lo que es el fútbol, tiene iPod y todo ese tipo porque HERMIONE ES DE FAMILIA MUGGLE, y Harry de alguna manera también lo es.**

**Buenoo,, besiitos!**

**Dulcee ♥**


	4. ¿Año nuevo, vida nueva?

**El diario de una Potter**

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, ¿No? Todo de Rowling, nada mío. (Lamentablemente)

**Capitulo 4:** ¿Año nuevo, vida nueva?...Bueno, casi lo mismo

**Aclaración: "": dialogo**

**: Expresión**

**: Pensamientos **

Diario:

Hola, aca yo escribiéndote desde mi cuarto nuevo. Bah, nuevo para vos, porque yo me acostumbre ya a despertarme y ver paredes verde manzana en vez de lilas.

Hace dos semanas que estamos aca, y la casa es cómoda para todos. Generalmente voy a la pileta del barrio, (es un club, para magos, esta lleno de personajes 'importantes' del Ministerio, profesores de Hogwarts y compañeros míos) con Anna. Hoy fuimos, el día fue increíble, pero más increíble fue lo que paso a la tardecita.

Ann me paso a buscar por casa. Yo: El pelo suelto, bikini marrón, de top y culotte, con dibujos raros en dorado. Mini de jean, y musculosa del mismo color, con ojotas doradas. Ann con trikini verde y plateada (bien Slytherin la guacha), short de jean y un strapless verde también. Caminamos cinco cuadras (obviamente, criticando a las que pasaban por ahí), dimos los carnets, y entramos. Alquilamos unas reposeras al lado de la pileta, y nos pusimos a tomar sol, todo el día, (aunque paramos para comer, obvio). Al ratito de que nos traigan la comida, fuimos a la pileta, donde yo casi me AHOGO (y NO es joda, aunque se nadar perfecto). ¿Saben quien estaba AHÍ? ¡THOMAS!, con sus amigos, (entre ellos, Kevin Heiron, el mejor amigo de Thom y el chico al que apunto Ann apenas lo vio ese día).

Yo creía que no me vio, asi que salimos (Ann no quería, pero buueeh). Y fuimos a caminar por ahí, hasta que Ann se choco 'sin querer evitarlo' con Kevin, se quedaron hablando, y cuando yo volví a pasar por ahí estaban a los besos, mal.

Volví a entrar al sector de pileta, y yendo para los baños, me choque con Thom (¡Pero yo si lo quise evitar!). Y ahí me empezó a hablar (¿A mi? Si si, a mi). Me pregunto por Keev (le conte todo y dijo algo asi como ¡WOW! Logró lo que quería… o sea que, ¿El mejor amigo del amor de mi vida le tenía ganas a mi mejor amiga?), nos quedamos hablando ahí de estupideces, cuando me dijo:

Thom: "Che Kiim, esta noche hay una fiesta en la pileta, es para mayores de dieciséis, y tengo entendido que tenés quince, asi que no podrías venir. Pero como yo soy mayor, y tengo dos invitaciones, emm, ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Yo: Cara de embobada total "Emm, si, si… por supuesto ¿hay que traer algo en especial?"

El: "Si, malla, bikini, lo que quieras, y creo que nada mas. ¿Voy a buscarte por tu casa, si? ¿Tipo ocho esta bien? La fiesta empieza nueve y media.

Yo: ¿Y para que a las ocho, si la fiesta no empieza hasta las nueve y media? Si si, a las ocho esta perfecto.

Después de ese momento perfecto, fuimos a buscar cada uno a su mejor amigo, ¿¡Y SABEN LO QUE HIZO!? Me abrazo por la cintura. Yo sigo sin poderlo creer.

Y Keev, la invito a Ann, aunque esos dos se tienen ganas, se nota, además de lo que me contó Anna, en cambio Thomas, me debe haber invitado para no ir solo… aunque esta mas que bueno y, podría ir con la chica que quiera. Pero igual, tengo mis dudas.

Nos volvimos para mi casa, nos bañamos y yo le presté algo de ropa a ella.

Me puse una bikini también con top y culotte, pero esta vez en rojo, con dibujos en dorado (Si que si, bien Gryffindor yo). Un strapless blanco y una mini de jean con tachas en cobre, y ojotas rojas. Mis uñas, como siempre, en rojo, delineador y rimel negro, con un brillo transparente en los labios. Una diosa total yo, como siempre.

Ann se puso una bikini triangulito negra y plateada, una pollera con flecos negra, y una musculosa que se ata atrás también negra, con ojotas, negras. Las dos con el pelo suelto.

Son las siete y cuarenta. Veinte minutos para las ocho. Ann, lee unos libros románticos que tengo por ahí, mientras escuchamos música también romántica. Y yo, escribo aca, con ganas de comerme las uñas de los nervios. No se que hacer para parar la ansiedad. Tengo miedo de que sea una broma todo, tipo Carrie, viste? Hablamos vía Red Flu (arreglamos que todas vallan a lo de Mia, y Anna y yo desde mi casa, hablamos un rato asi, por Red Flu) con las chicas hoy. La próxima semana la pasan en casa, tenemos pensado hacer de todo, porque esto ya no es como antes, que nos veíamos siempre. Ya no es: "Bueno, lo hacemos mañana". Ahora creo que va a ser todo como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos. Aunque nos vamos a ver en Hogwarts, por suerte. No aguantaría más de un mes sin verlas.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hable aca de Hogwarts. Entramos siendo amigas, obviamente, porque siempre con mis padres vivimos, aunque en las afueras de Londres, en barrios mágicos. Cuando entramos, todas quedamos en casas diferentes, excepto Ann y yo, que fuimos las dos para Gryffindor. Después, Abby fue directo a Slytherin (por eso la gente aun se extraña cuando nos ven con ella), Mia fue para Hufflepuff y Liz a Ravenclaw (la cabeza de esa chica todavía nos sorprende a todas, a todas nos hace acordar a mi mama).

Ya no se que mas escribir, asi que creo que te voy dejando.

Besos

Kiim 

P.D.: ACABA DE SONAR EL TIMBRE!!

P.D.2: era el tío Ron preguntando por Ann

P.D.3: el tío Ron se acaba de ir

P.D.4: ocho y cinco y todavía ni rastro, ¿Se habrán arrepentido?

P.D.5: OTRA VEZ EL TIMBRE!

P.D.6: ESTA VEZ SI SON ELLOS! CON CINCO MINUTOS DE RETRASO, PERO BUENO, NADIE ES PERFECTO, EXCEPTO NOSOTRAS ;)

Y biien? Quee les parece?

Estará jugando Thomas? O será todo imaginación, por parte de Kiim?

Decídanlo uds! En el review díganme que creen, si?

Besiitos

Dulcee ♥


End file.
